Won't you be by my side?
by Deegie
Summary: Mi imaginación se fué a pensar cómo debía sentirse Remus cuando se transformaba. Aquí está el resultado, una historia corta con poco argumento que busca saber qué piensa Lupin en un anochecer de luna llena.


Won't you be by my side?

¡Y Griffindor gana por nada mas ni nada menos que 50 puntos! Tienen casi la victoria asegurada y el mejor cazador de la temporada.

Al oír estas palabras, James Potter dio un salto mortal esquivando dos bludgers justo delante de la grada, dándole tiempo a dedicar una reluciente sonrisa a sus admiradoras, al tiempo que un grupo bastante numeroso de jóvenes vestidos de verde abucheaban y gritaban tanto al deportista cómo al comentarista.

¡Oh! ¡Parece que la snitch ha decidido entrar en juego! Ahí va Potter a sólo unos centímetros de Jana, la joven esperanza del equipo de Hufflepuff; la verdad es que no lo hace nada mal.

En un revuelo de la snitch difícil de imitar la escoba y la práctica de James superaron a la joven Jana, que con una simple _Barredora _perdió la ventaja, pero no la esperanza ni la fiereza.

¡Un par de centímetros y ya es tuya, James! ¡Vaya! Johnson ha marcado otro tanto para Gryffindor, parece que esto está sentenciado...

¡PAM! Pum, pom...

Kate, bateadora Gryffindor, parecía estar celebrando la victoria con Johnson cuando una furiosa bludjer pasó silbándole en la oreja. Pero James no tubo la misma suerte, que volando tan deprisa cómo a quien le persigue un furioso licántropo le golpeó de lleno en la espalda. La caída fue tan brusca que hasta los Slytherin quedaron boquiabiertos durante unos breves segundos antes de empezar a desternillarse de risa.

...

-Sírius, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Sí, sí, Peter, no te preocu...bhuuggghdddeee

El vómito manchó hasta el tablero de ajedrez en el que Remus y Weasley estaban enfrascados en una ardiente partida.

- Sírius...Ya te lo dije, ve a la enfermería. ¿A quién se le ocurre mezclar poción crezepelo con mocos de escreguto? ¿Qué pretendías conseguir? - dijo Remus, después de un suspiro de alivio al encontrar una excusa para relajarse un poquito después de hora y media de juego.

Sírius alzó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con resignación y algo de culpabilidad que sólo Lupin alcanzó a comprender.

- Venga, así le harás compañía a James, que parece que se haya tragado tres clases de historia seguidas – Sírius sonrió mientras se dejaba coger el brazo por Peter, ese amigo suyo tan pequeño y tan servicial, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Esta noche estoy solo, James y Sírius en la enfermería, y Peter cuidando de ellos.

Remus parecía triste, abatido, cómo quién ha pasado un mal día, ojeras y cara pálida, le pesaban los brazos y la cabeza, necesitaba descansar.

_No puedo._

- JAQUE MATE!

El rey blanco dio un salto y pareció disfrutar de lo lindo decapitando a su oscuro igual mientras las otras piezas empezaban a bailar sobre el tablero (algo parecido al Aserejé). Weasley lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, visiblemente satisfecho.

- Hoy no es tu día, ¿eh? ¡Ja, ja, ja!¡Ya va la tercera! – Weasley era un buen amigo, bonachón e inteligente y con creciente habilidad en el ajedrez mágico. Últimamente jugaba a menudo contra Lupin, que era de mente ágil y gran visión de juego.

Está oscureciendo...-murmuró Lupin para sí- Me voy, estoy muy cansado. Mañana la revancha, ¿vale?

Aghh, ya te vale, ahora que estaba de racha... que duermas bien.

Sí, gracias –_no sabes cuánto lo dudo_.

Cogió su parca marrón oscuro que colgaba detrás de la puerta del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras aprisa, rápida y sigilosamente, después el enorme jardín de hierba (aún estaba húmedo a causa de la lluvia que cayó por la mañana) hasta llegar a la parte trasera dónde le esperaba el oscuro y corpulento sauce que hacía ya siete años que vivía en Hogwarts.

Lupin sabía su secreto, pero pocos alumnos más, así que miró alrededor antes de coger una rama suelta del suelo y presionar en el sitio correcto. Se deslizó con precaución entre las gordas raíces y llegó al húmedo, estrecho y familiar pasadizo.

Caminaba pesadamente, cabizbajo, una brisa helada le recordó que la luna llena lo acechaba.

El camino se hacía largo, claustrofóbico, le dolía la cabeza, tenía la sensación de que cada paso que daba estaba más cerca del infierno, andando a través de una espeluznante oscuridad infinita.

El frío empezaba a apoderarse de él, ya no sentía los dedos de los pies, ni las orejas, ni la punta de la nariz. Tenía miedo de empezar a no sentirse a si mismo.

_No, debo apresurarme, que si no... ¿Si no qué? ¿Por qué debo apresurarme? ¿Por qué debo esconderme? ¿Por qué debo salvar del peligro a todos aquéllos que me condenan sin motivo, solo por costumbre, por ignorancia? Podría quedarme en el castillo. ¿Qué les parecería, eh? Yo también puedo ser cruel, cómo ellos. Puedo quedarme, vengarme. Pero... ¿Qué pensaría el director? Que lo he traicionado. ¿Y Lily? ¿James? ¿Peter? ¿Y...Sírius? No, no puedo rebajarme a la venganza. Él no me lo perdonaría, y si él no lo hace, ¿cómo podría yo?_

La trampilla estaba medio abierta, y Remus, abatido, sin ganas, entró de un salto. La verdad es que aquélla casa le gustaba. Llena de polvo, todo hecho una mierda, sillas que en décadas anteriores pudieron parecer de "alto copete", recargadas con tallas barrocas y terciopelo verde oscuro, madera de cerezo a juego con la mesa. Una mesa dónde debían posar unos maravillosos claveles en el jarrón de porcelana que meses atrás él mismo la bestia que vive en él tiró sin (efectivamente) preocuparse por recogerlo. Ahora el jarrón estaba en el suelo, hecho añicos, añadiendo un poco más de desorden y descuido al paisaje de la casa. Aunque parezca raro, Remus le tiene cariño a La Casa de los Gritos, es su refugio, lo que le ayuda a intentar seguir adelante. Además no sólo viene estrictamente las noches la luna llena, también acude cuando quiere estar solo, cuando debe buscar el sentido de su vida, porque tiene la sensación de que lo pierde aquí una vez al mes.

_¿Ya llegas? Me has jodido la vida, ¿sabes? Y tu allí, sin siquiera darte cuenta e inspirando a vulgares muggles a escribir poemas de amor. Te envidio. A ti no te altera nada en el mundo, sigues allí, colgada, saliendo cada noche, sin necesitar respuestas, sin pasarte la vida "esperando". _

Remus se quedó con la mirada fija en la luna que se asomaba, que aparecía junto con la oscuridad. La piel le ardía, las uñas le crecían, los ojos se le cerraban contra su voluntad -quería seguir odiando la luna con la mirada-, la cabeza parecía que agonizaba, muriendo y naciendo a la vez. Su estómago revuelto, los huesos se forzaban contra su naturaleza, quería gritar, pero su garganta sólo consiguió gruñir ferozmente. Le invadía la culpabilidad, en ese momento se avergonzaba de su naturaleza, casi hasta el extremo de odiarse.

Volvió a gruñir, esta vez su consciencia estaba arrinconada, y su cuerpo transformado.


End file.
